world tour
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Kagome is a well loved singer and is on her first tour. so please R&R and no flames
1. stop 1

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

"Kagome your wanted on stage"

"Yah, yah, I hear you" said a cheeses off kagome

Kagome was Tokyo's top singer and loved worldwide. The tour of the world's first stop was Japan, of course, and would end in Japan on Christmas day. Twelve months. She couldn't wait

_Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on_

Sinning was kagome favorite thing to do. She would sing everyday if she could.

"NOW EVERY ONE KAGOME!" the crowd screamed.

'Here goes nothing' kagome sung her heart out. The crowd was screaming her name. Who knew that she had so many fans. Kagome sung this song because Kouga, her boyfriend for three years, cheated then dumped her for her friend Ayame. She was hoping to find her true love on this tour. She looked around and saw her manager Sango and bodyguard Shippo looking at her. Then her brother miroku came and kissed Sango. Kagome knew they were married and that was how kagome entered the singing spotlight.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Singing my heart will go on brought back memories of Kouga, how she hated him for what he did to her. Cheating on her was one thing but with her best friend that's pushing it. She was going to move on and don't look back. She kept her song going dancing too. Kagome disliked men but people loved her songs and they were mostly about men.

_There is some love that will not go away_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Kagome sung song after song and she mad every one dance, scream and had fun. After the concert she went to the limo that wait to take her to her privet jet. She signed autographs took pictures. Then sighed relieve about who knows how many more shows left.

"Kagome, dear sis. You sang well. The next place will be Beijing so rest up." Said miroku handing kagome a drink.

The plan ride was too quick but luckily she wasn't going to sing for a few days. The car ride to the hotel was long but she did get to call her mother and younger brother Souta. Souta reminded her to get him something from each place she went.

The next mourning kagome awoke and put a copper colored wig and a set of sunglasses. She knew that people wouldn't recognize her voice because it sounded so different from when she sang. She picked up a few souvenirs for souta and went back to rest.

"How long are we staying in china?"

"About two weeks and to top that every show is sold out." Said Sango

"WHAT? Japan only has two shows but they aren't even half full!" screamed Kagome

"Well there is time and those first half are mainly people that have no lives and hunt singers shows everyday. Trust me all shows are going to be great." Said miroku

"Your right but promise me that you will tell me which shows are full houses or not."

"Sure nightingale. But you will have to record a special song for me."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant kags and I was hoping to have a lullaby for the child."

"Ok. Even though I hate private cd's"

"We can have you sing right now because I have a tape recorder."

"All right lets get this over with"

song my heart will go on by cilen deon

* * *

i hope you like this story pelase review for me and hopfully i can get the next chapter writtrn by the weekend


	2. stop 2

Beijing was amazing. Everyone enjoyed the show. There were other shows but kagome couldn't pronounce the names of the cities and she was tired of asking Sango. To Kagome's surprise, she found herself singing the lullaby to the crowd. Every one stopped screaming and sand along.

The next place that she would play was a town in India. The people in India were to rowdy, so Miroku hired a new bodyguard. He was tall, and cute. His hair was silver and eyes of copper. He held a sword at his side. He was gorgeous but he did have dog-ears on his head.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha. He and shippo are going to guard you for a while," said Sango

"Thanks for introducing me. I have to check out the exits," said Inuyasha

"Got it covered! You just have to guard her dressing room." Said Shippo

"Fine. As long as I stand out side."

"Of course you are. Follow me." Said Kagome pulling his sleeve. "Were are you from?"

"Japan."

"So am I. Do you know anyone?"

"Kouga"

"Please don't say that name in front of me. He and I were dating then he cheated on me and I hate him."

"I heard he just got engaged"

"I wish to blow ass off."

"I could have that arranged"

"No, I can't do that"

Kagome sang the first of five concerts in India. She was so tired she fell asleep in the car. Inuyasha picked her up and put her in bed. About midnight Kagome was thrashing in her bed. It was Inuyasha's turn to guard the inside of her room. HE came in and saw her punching and kicking in her bed. He came over and touched her shoulder.

"Inuyasha hold me please." Kagome said letting tears flow down her cheek.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I really don't want to say."

"Ok. I'm here now don't cry."

Inuyasha stayed with kagome for the rest of the night. He asked her if she would go out with him before the next concert.

* * *

"KAOGME" the crowd started screaming.

"I would like to dictate this next song to a very special guy to me."

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Look inuyasha is smiling…Is that a tear in his eyes' kagome walked off stage and kissed inuyasha on the lips. Then went out in a different outfit.  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

* * *

Kagome watched as the crowd cheered after the new song. Miroku came out and gave her some water and told her about what song to sing. After the concert she found a box with a beautiful necklace and a note

_Kagome- I have only knew you a little while but that song was forever our song inuyasha._

Kagome walked to the window of the hotel the next morning and saw inuyasha training with Shippo. Inuyasha saw Kagome on her balcony and jumped up to her. As he landed she fell in to his arms.

"as long as you're here in my arms that song will be ours" said kagome.

"If time separates us and we got to different people it will always be our song"

"HEY PIG BRAIN. Stop talking with your girlfriend and show me the next move" screamed Shippo

"SHUT UP! Kagome, my love how did you sleep?"

"Well because you were there."

* * *

Cascadea's every time we touch

I hope you enjoy this chapter next time what will happen when a girl comes in to inuyasha life?

I don't own anything but the story line. sorry every one.


	3. stop 3

Hey chapter 3 is up. would love to write more chapters because i have a hole list of song that i want kagome to sing but a need your thought of how it is going this far so please take the small amont of time and tell me what you think

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. or the songs but only the idea. **

* * *

A few months went by and it was March. The show so far was brining big money. All shows were sold out and they had arrived in Egypt.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" screamed a girl

"Kikyo I'm on tour dah! How is the giant sand box?"

"It's alright. Do I get in your show free?"

"NO. But you can get in half off for this id and be able to come back stage"

"Kagome we need to go." Said shippo

"Bye kikyo.

* * *

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now.  
_

The show in Egypt was hot. There were fans on kagome and she had tons of water. She saw Kikyo in the front row and smiled. During the show kagome dumped water on kikyo and then brought her on stage to sing with her.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. _

"You ok kikyo?" asked Kagome after the song

"Yes but don't do that again," said kikyo

"Ok which is which?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha please take Kikyo, my cousin to my dressing room and let her dry off and give her some dry clothes."

"Whatever" said Inuyasha walking off with Kikyo trailing behind.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this. _

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. 

After the show Kagome went strait to her dressing room. As she walked in there was Inuyasha and kikyo in a passionate embrace half naked.

"Inuyasha. How could you?" screamed Kagome

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh and kissing me cousin isn't anything to yell or scream about. We are over Inuyasha." Kagome ripped of the necklace that inuyasha gave her and through it into the fire and burned it then she had security escort kikyo and inuyasha out of the dressing room.

'I will never love again'

"What was the screaming little robin" asked Miroku walking into the room

"I need a new wardrobe." Said kagome

"But you just got new outfits"

"I need new ones. Black and I am going to write new songs from now on."

"Ok, I will tell Sango

* * *

"So kagome broke up with that loser?" said a man after reading the newspaper.

"Daddy when is she coming?"

"A few weeks, I got you front row seats."

"Whom will I be going with?"

"Samantha"

"I am going to listen to my new CD"

"Very mysterious."

* * *

Kagome walked out on stage in Spain in black and every one was surprise.

"Fans I am going to sing new songs tonight and will be on my next CD called broken. I hope you enjoy." Kagome sang and the people loved the songs. The CD was on the number one spot the next week.

* * *

After one show in Spain Sango heard Kagome sing a song that she had heard from a Disney movie 'what was the title um high school something'

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you 

"Well at least my heart is starting to heal," said Kagome on the balcony of the hotel.

"Oh kagome I am here for you always. Even after the baby comes you will have a place in my heart to talk." Said Sango

"Thanks. I am just a mess"

"Want to talk"

"Yes"

* * *

yes this has two songs. the first is a monent like this by kelly clarkson and when there was me and you from high school musical. pleaseR&R


	4. stop 4

Hey Stop 4 is here. Just to let you know the last line of the song i changed from the original song because it didn't work but the song is I"M A HEX GIRL from scooby do

I don't own anything but the computer that i type the story on and the idea(maybe i stoll it AWWWWWWWWWWW )

* * *

Kagome's fans loved her new style but she didn't. Since Inuyasha cheated on her she hated the new look that she forced upon her self. The only person she told of this was Sango. Kagome was hoping that the new Kagome would bring Inuyasha come crawling back and asking for forgiveness.

Miroku was concerned about his little sister. His mother forced him on this trip because she didn't want the only daughter in the family alone. But he wasn't complaining because he was with his young wife and they were waiting for a child, they found out to be a little boy and little girl.

* * *

It was mid May and Sango was about our months pregnant. She was staying at the hotel more; she did know that Kagome's tour was played live. The tour stopped in Paris France and Kagome wanted to dedicate the show to Sango. 

"HEY FRANCE! Before I start singing I would like to have a little contest. If you're the lucky holder of seat k195426 then after the show you will be able to go to dinner with me and get to come back stage." A little girl was jumping up and down because she was the lucky holder. 'Rin sit down. I will text your father'

"Also this show goes out to my manger that is back home"

I'm gonna cast a spell on you 

_You're going to do what I want you to_

_Mix it up here in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you lose control_

_I'm a Hex Girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you _

_(I'm going put a spell on you' sang the back up singers)_

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(Put a spell on you)_

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_

_You get dizzy when I make a sign_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight_

_I'm a Hex Girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you _

_(I'm going put a spell on you' )_

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(oh yeay!)_

_With this little cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction_

_I'm a Hex Girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you _

_(I'm going put a spell on you' )_

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm going to put a spell on you_

After the show Rin waited and Shippo brought her back stage and to meet her idol. Rin walked into the dressing room and saw Kagome on the balcony. She walked over and bowed.

"SO you're the lucky person."

"Yes I am. My name is Rin and is it alright if my father comes to dinner with us?'

"Sure. The more the happier." Kagome changed and came out to see a man with silver hair and she jumped toward the phone but Rin stopped her.

"Kagome this is my father, Sesshomaru and he says that you dated his younger brother."

"Oh. Sorry for my jump to conclusions."

"That's alright but next time don't mix me up with that slime ball."

"So lets go eat."

The little group went to a restaurant that Sango had booked for the whole restaurant for the night.

"Pick anything my treat."

"So were are you from?"

"I am from France and my daddy is from Japan."

"Do you miss it there?"

"Sometimes but I have a great joy for France."

"Well that's good. What do you do for a job?"

"I am a singing manager. But I was fired a few days ago."

"Oh. My manager is going to be leaving soon and I am going to needs to find a new one. Would you be interested?"

"Daddy please say yes because I can travel with you."

"Ok let me just send Sango my résumé."

"No you send it to me. Then I show my brother and he makes the decisions."

* * *

A few days later Sango and Shippo took a plain home and Sesshomaru was now her new manger. Shippo returned later that night and Kagome started to sing a song to Rin. Sesshomaru heard and thought 'she would make a great mother for Rin. **What are you falling for her? **Not you go a way before kagome notices **oh and you want to keep the pretty lady to your self **no I am her manager think of the wrong publicity that would come from her and I **No but you would get over…**

"Sesshomaru are you alright. Rin is asleep."

"I am fine. Just need some air"

"Ok then good night."

* * *

well i hope you liked it because i had fun writting this chapter. Just to let you know Inuyasha and Kikyo might come back in a few chapters but i won't say what is going to happen becuase i don't even know 

Innerself : **THAT IS A LIE YES YOU DO BECAUSE YOUR MY HANDS**

me: Didn't i put you in a bottle some where

Innerself :**Yes but i got out** **and i am going to torment you WAHAHAHA**

me; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! where is that stupid bottle.

Inner self: **REVIW OR DIE**

me; please reivw beauce i don't want to waste my time writing and i am asking for help for the next chapter

Inner self: NO WE DON'T

Me: DON't listen to it but please review


	5. stop 5 and confestion of love

DICLAMER i don't own inuyasha at all but i would love to be with sesshomaru

* * *

The shows after sesshoamru came were more amazing. He had put light shows on Kaogme and had Rin sing with her in a few shows but that was because she pessered him. Kagome was still heart broken and miroku kept quite about the fact around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had wanted kagome even before they met. Rin would ask her if she would be her mother but Kagome would say no and run off.

* * *

Kagome would sing on stage and every one would love her. After Paris was london. She felt that she need to be herself again. She tore the black clothes out of her dressing room and replaced them with the old clothes that she had before the trouble began. 

"Hey london, I know you might of heard of me going black but that is over. I couldn't live a lie but here is a song that will help my heart heal and movie on."

Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot love each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone

'She is amazing! How can she be so sad. **Comfort her. Your brother is the one that did this to her.** No I couldn't do that it could reopen the wound on her heart. **Then ask her out she needs a man that will love her and not cheat on her. **No because I don't know what that will do to her. **Ha I got you to say you care for someone.** Shutup'

Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend its over  
Must be brave and we must go on, must not say  
What weve known all alongHow can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone

How can I not love you  
'what is this feeling for her** its love you idiot** will you just stop talking to me** nope and maybe you do care to much** no she reminds me of the girl I helped years ago

_**Flash back**_

"HELP anyone" said a girl down in well

"Hold on I will get you out of the well" said sesshomaru pulling out the girl with his boa

"thank you, how can I repay you?" said the girl pulling at her wet hair

"Nothing but never go near this well again"

"will do. Um one more thing when I fell I think I hurt my ankel."

"sure were do you live?"

_**end of flashback**_

"sesshomaru are you ok?" asked miroku after getting off the phone

"Yah I was just remembering something from my past."

Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what weve known all alongHow can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone

How can I not love you  
When you are gone

* * *

After the show kagome went to the dressing room and started crying. Sesshomaru was passing by and hear her crying then her start to sing 

"if I never knew you if I never felt this love I would never have no inkling of how precious life can be"

"is that a new song?" asked sesshomaru walking in.

"I don't know…I…I just can't heal the wound on my heart." Said kagome sniffling

"well maybe it is time to move on and find a new man to put in place of that wound."

"no I can't I mean I still love inuyaha but he got married to kikyo just last week and it is to painful to think of him."

"Kagome. I know I look like Inuyasha and you might think I act like inuyasha…"

"How did you find out?"

"Rin, now let me finish. I know that I might not be someone that you would love but you have touched me so much. You remind me of some one that I helped years ago. I have searched for her every single day and seeing you reminds me of her. Also I can't help but care for you not as a manager but as a man in love. I would be lost without you"

"sesshomaru I can't but feel the same way. You remind me of a boy that helped me years ago. You see I fell into a well and this boy pulled me up and brought me home and I have wished to tell him thanks for it because it has made me stronger."

"was the well you fell in by a old tree that was said to stop time?"

"Yes. Why?"

"you're the one I have been searching for."

"sess…" sesshomaru jumped over to her and started kissing her and the tears from his eyes mixed with hers and fell to the floor.

"Daddy. Does this mean Kagome is my new mommy."

"sorry Rin I don't know. Only if she wants to be."

"Rin I love you as my own but before anything I would like to test your father to see if he would pass as my boyfirend or husband."

"ok." Rin skipped off closing the door behind her.

"what test?"

"In a few weeks we are going to be in girl central and I am going to see if you are true to me or just another inuyasha or kouga."  
"Fine. Did you know that I used to sing in my younger days. Back when we were the age we met at the well."

"I will write a song for the both of us to sing for the next concert."

"ok my love."

* * *

this song is how can i not love you? by Joy Enriquez's i hope you like this. I do need help with music for the next few chapters so please help by giving the name and artist becuase if i don't have songs then there is no chapter please review or no chapters 


	6. stop 6

Hey Mysical lady of diamonds here this song is If i never knew you from pochahontas. well i am probaly not going to update soon because of two things one the feed back is low and i have no clue what song is for the next chapter. PLEASE REIVEW BECUASE WITHOUT YOU THERE IS NO STORY!!!!! well i hope you enjoy and please help.

* * *

Kagome stayed awake for most of the night trying to write a song for her and Sesshomaru. Then she remembered the song she stared singing and worked around it.

"Hey nightingale. What you got there?" asked Sesshomaru

"Our song"

"Lets see it"

* * *

In America all the girls were all over Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome reminded him of the test. He was strong and stayed true to her.

"You ready for our song?" asked Kagome

"Yeah but I am a little nervous." Said sesshomaru

"Don't think about the crowd think of me."

Miroku Introduce Kagome like he always did.

"Thank you or having me here. The first song is a duet and I have asked my manager or should I say my boyfriend to sing with me " with that Sesshomaru walked out on stage.

* * *

-Else where-

Inuyasha and Kouga watched sesshomaru walk out and kiss Kagome on the lips.

"When is the next concert?"

"Soon lets get tickets"

* * *

-Back with Kagome-

She didn't expect Sesshomaru to kiss her "this song is called if I never knew you"

Kagome stared

If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Sesshomaru took a breath and started singing  
_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true _

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
  
**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
**_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_  
_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right  
**_  
_Oh if I never knew you_  
**There's no moment I regret**  
_If i never felt this love_  
**Since the moment that we met**  
_I would have no inkling of_  
**If our time has gone too fast**  
_How precious life can be..._  
**I've lived at last...  
**  
**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**  
_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
__**And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right  
**_  
**And if I never knew you**  
_If I never knew you_  
**I'd have lived my whole life through**  
Empty as the sky  
_**Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**_

The crowd cheered. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the cheek and whispered, "lost forever if I never knew you my love"

* * *

After the concert Rin fell asleep and Kagome put her in her room and then went to her own room. When she got a surprise.

"Sesshomaru isn't your room next door?"

"Nope. It's here in your embrace."

"Aww. How sweet. I love you sesshomaru I think everyone loved the song."

"Your right and that is why I am now sharing a room with you."

"O Sesshomaru…" Kagome kissed Sesshomaru so passionately that they fell on the bed kissing. Sesshomaru fought two battles at once. One was to keep his beast in check so he wouldn't do anything he would regret and he fought for dominance in Kaome's kiss. They fell asleep peacefully.

Miroku came into wake Kagome when he sesshomaru rubbing Kagome's back.

"Sesshomaru my I talk with you?"

"Sure but be quick Kagome will become cold and wake up." "Ok" once they were out he started.

"You didn't do anything last night did you?" "If you mean sex no I controlled myself which is hard to believe." "Ok and two you should have asked me if you could share a room with her." "Why?"

"Because I am her older brother and protector by that I mean boys. Since our father died, tons of boys have come to me asking if they could date Kagome. I have token the role too more personal. No one can date or marry her without my blessing or should I say my dad's blessing."

"Ok to make you happy. May I date Kagome and if she returns my love marry her?"

"Of course I would have allowed you anyway."

"Now let me get back to her " Sesshomaru walked back into the room and got into bed.

"Where did you go?" asked Kagome

"The bathroom in my old room because I didn't want to wake you my love"

"Oh ok let's sleep a little longer before Rin gets up"

"Ok sweet dreams little robin"

Rin came in and asked Kagome her question again. "Kagome will you be my mommy?"

"If you want me to be"

"Yeah. Did you hear that daddy I got a mommy!"

"Can I tell everyone?"

"No it will be our little secret." Said Kagome

"Ok mommy."

"I need to go out for a while Kagome. I will be back before tonight's concert." Said Sesshomaru

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Miroku to talk about next CD releases."

"Oh. Ok be back soon"

Miroku and Sesshomaru went to the mall to look for the perfect engagement ring. They were looking at all types of dimonds but Sesshomaru didn't see anything that would be perfect for the love of Sesshomaru's life. Finally a ring stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks. It was a beautiful pearl.

"How much for that pearl" asked Miroku to the saleman.

"That is about 999 dollars. but it isn't a pearl it is a shikon jewel. they are simiar to pears but they are said to have some type of powers that makes them shine. Some say that the jewel will shine the most if it is given by love."

"we will take it."

"We will need it to fit a finger size 4"

"Will do and thanks for doing business."

"How are you going to propose?" asked miroku when they were heading home.

"I was thinking tonight and on live tv." "Ok let me call my mother and tell her the news and don't tell Rin because you know her and her big mouth." "Yeah. I know." Later that afternoon Miroku got a call from Sango she had the children and she named the little boy kohaku, after her brother and the little girl Kisa. Sesshomaru had to stay away from Kagome because he didn't want to ruin the surprise.


	7. stop 7

I had a joy wrining this chapter and i hope you like it. I want to write more but you have to review more to get more. This my favorite chapter so please reviw, review, review

* * *

That night Kagome dressed in a pale pink dress. She felt something was wonderful was going to happen. Sesshomaru had been dodging her all day, along with Miroku. Rin felt a little different. Kagome put the final touches on her hair and began warming-up.

As Kagome warmed up, Miroku was on his cell calling home.

"Hey Miroku, what up bro?" asked Sota

"You can put mom on."

"Hello son. How is America?" asked mum picking up the phone.

"It's ok. But do you have world tour channel?"

"Yeah why?"

"Watch Kagome tonight because there is going to be a surprise some where in the show."

"Ok" she hung up and flipped on the TV and called Sota and grandpa into watch.

Kagome was ready. "NOW KAGOME!" said Miroku, Kagome came walking out.

"Kagome, before you start singing there is something someone wants to give you." Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha and Kouga in the front row and had backstage passes around their necks. Sesshomaru came out with an over-the-ear microphone.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome

"Kagome, you're the music in my heart and your everything I see or want in a woman. You make me have reasons to wake up in the morning. You treat Rin as your own and love her as your own…"

"Sesshomaru…"

"I'm not done. I can't spend a waking moment without you. Since we met at the well and parted I searched for you. Now my search is over and my journey home will start if you would honor me not as a friend but as a husband."

"I don't understand?" Sesshomaru got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket

"Kagome will you marry me?" Kagome jumped at him and said yes. Sesshomaru got up and put the ring on her finger and swung her around. He stopped and saw Inuyasha and Kouga with their mouth wide open. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and gave him the middle finger.

"Sesshomaru, love will you sing with me?"

"Sure." The music started playing

We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Sesshomaru and singing close together and they both looked at the engagement ring, it was glowing bright pink and the light engulfed them and bonded them together forever.

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

* * *

Rin ran out on stage into Kagome's arms with flowers for her. She couldn't wait to have a brother or sister. Sesshomaru knew she wanted siblings and after a wedding ceremony he would try to give her what she wanted. Sango called and congratulated her and so did her mother. Inuyasha came back stage and went to see her.

"Kagome how could you?"

"Well I see no problem if you married my cousin"

"I what? She's a slut and married to Narku."

"Oh sorry, tell Kouga that I am happy for his marriage"

"Inuyasha get away from her," said Sesshomaru walking in.

"Hell no. There is No fucking way your taking Kagome"

"Inuyasha your just jealous I chose your brother over you"

"Back down Inuyasha before I get pissed off." Said Sesshomaru walking over to his fiancé.

"No, don't touch her. Miroku you basterd you promised Kagome to me!"

"What? You think that I am a prize or something I have feelings too you know" with that Kagome ran off into the gardens.

"Let her go Sesshomaru. She has done this before. She will be back, soon" said Miroku walking in.

An hour later Kagome came back to the dressing room. Inuyasha was gone; Miroku and Sesshomaru were waiting for her. She fell into Sesshomaru crying.

"Kagome do you remember the day I rescued you the second time?"

"Yes"

"Tell me what happened," asked Miroku.

_-Flash back-_

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from this well?"

"No you told me not to go near the bone eaters well."

"Well now I am telling you to stay away from wells period."

"Ok. Thanks again for saving me."

"No problem." Then a voice came from behind Sesshomaru.

"Hey bro your wanted at home."

"Be right there. Now I wish you luck in life."

"Um…before you go I want to give you something"

"What is that woman?"

"My heart. Though I will probably never see you again I want you to know it beats for only you."

"Some way fate may bring us together and I want you to know I love you"

"I love you t…" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss and put a mark on her wrist, that of a snowflake to remind her of him.

"If you feel lost look at this and I will know you want me near you."

"Sesshomaru." Yelled Inuyasha

"Coming Inuyasha. Bye my love" he left after that.

"Good bye. You will always have my heart."

_-End of flash back-_

"Miroku do you need a tissue?" asked Kagome

"No but I think love prevailed."

"Yes it has and fate gave her back to me with much more love"

"Same with him."

"Kagome do you still bear the mark?"

"Yes and I would look at it every night." Sesshomaru reached for wrist and licked the mark. He could feel her days staring at the mark. Later Sesshomaru put Kagome to bed and went to carve a necklace out of a small rock. He sculpted it into a beautiful heart shape and engraved a crescent moon. He looked up to the sky and saw the moon was a crescent and also remembered that the night he and Kagome left he looked at the moon and saw it was crescent as well.

'Fate you are so mystical' he thought

"I know. She and you were always supposed to be together. Protect her and love her and many things will happen to the both of you that will be good." Said fate then she flew up to the moon and Kagome walked out.

"Come to bed you look horrible"

"First put this on" Sesshomaru put the Necklace around her neck. She read the inscription:

_-To the woman of song and my_

_Little nightingale my heat will_

_Always be around you. –_

"Awe. Sesshomaru it's beautiful"

"Lets get some sleep before Rin finds us a wake." They went off to bed knowing each other was safe together.

* * *

Me: Hello again i hope you liked it

**innerself: HA I got out agian**

ME: NOT YOU AGIAN I HATE YOU

**Innerself: yup and i am not happy**

me: Why aren't you happy

**innerself: I don't know but maybe some reviews would make me happy.**

sesshomaru-well I think it is ok

me: how did you get in here?

Sesshomaru and kagome- the back door.

me; well the song is _At the beginning_ from Anastasia. I love this asong.


	8. stop 8 and surprises

This chapter is the last chapter i have prepared a song for so i aneed help with about 2 or 4 more songs and then i have a christmas song. well in enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY

* * *

Kagome was extremely happy. The day arrived to quickly. Her wedding to Sesshomaru would be by noon and then by that night she would be married to the one she loved more than anything. Kagome wore a beautiful but simple blue dress, her mother's diamond necklace that her father given her for their wedding. Sesshomaru told Kagome he would use his parent's wedding rings.

Sango, her children and Kagome's family to be at the wedding. Sango would be Kagome's maid of honor. Sesshomaru and Kagome wanted to get married ASAP. It was August and the day was beautiful. The lovebirds had only been engaged a month and they were going to get married by the end of the day. Kagome had her hair done up pretty and was helping Rin with her dress.

"This must be the happiest day in my life" said Sango.

"Even more than your wedding?" asked Kagome

"I think it happier that that" laughed Sango

"Mommy will I wear this when I get married?" asked Rin pointing to Kagome's engagement ring.

"No little one you will wear your own ring."

"OK, do I look pretty?"

"Yes. You do Rin your pretty as a angel."

* * *

Sesshomaru was finishing up with his suit. Miroku was having his shoes shined and Inuyasha was sprawled out on the couch.

"So what do you think she will wear?" asked Miroku

"She said it would be a surprise." Said Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru, why do you want her?"

"Well Inuyasha, the day she gave me her heart I gave her mine. I made a vow to find her and marry her. Now my vow is to protect and keep her happy."

"I hold you to that" said Miroku

"Time to go Brother-in-law" said Sota.

* * *

The church was beautifully decorated. The guests all took their seats. The Priest came out followed by Sesshomaru and his friend. The music started to play and Kagome walked down the allele. Sesshomaru and Kagome said their vows and were married. The reception was full of friends and family. The DJ put on Kagome and Sesshomaru's song. They had chooses Mariah Carey's song Hero

_There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away _

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you

It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you  
  
_Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way  
_

_And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome said goodbye to their guest and went back to the hotel and got ready for the concert.

"Tonight I am going to introduce you"

"Ok my love."

"I love you so much Kagome"

"And I you Sesshomaru"

"Tonight, Rin will be with your mother and I will have you all to my self."

"Sesshomaru, darling you make it seam to wild."

'Control yourself' "but I have waited this long for you and today you're my wife forever."

Kagome re-dressed in an outfit that she had bought for this special night. It was a soft pink kimono that had tiny purple flowers on the sleeves and along the bottom.

Sesshomaru walked out and started his introduction. "Hello. Are you ready for someone great?" "Yeah!" screamed the crowd. "Well then I present the one women you all came for and who I call my wife Kagome." Kagome walked out and kissed Sesshomaru.

"Don't you love him? Tell me you love him," the crowd screamed. "I dedicate this song to the man I love. It's called my all."

I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side

_[Chorus:_  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

_[Chorus_

Give my all for your love  
Tonight

* * *

Sesshomaru carried his wife up to their room in the hotel and celebrated their marriage. He wouldn't give anything in the world to be away from his wife. So gentle and so beautiful that the moon would rather fall from the sky than break their love. The morning sun rose in the sky and filled the room with joy.

"Morning love" said Sesshomaru

"Morning. How are you this fine morning?" asked Kagome

"Feeling like I could lay with you all morning."

* * *

A few weeks later Kagome awoke and ran to the bathroom and vomited up everything. Sesshomaru awoke and went to her and cleaned her up and placed her on the bed and called Miroku and Sango to the room.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome was vomiting this morning"

"Let me get some crackers and water," said Miroku leaving the room.

"She will be alright."

"I have been sensing something different about her"

"Here." Miroku handed Sesshomaru some water and saltines. Kagome eat and drank then she felt better.

"Kagome my love you're pregnant"

"What? How do you know?"

"I have sensed it"

"Congratulations you two. I am going to call our mom. She is going to have another grandchild." Miroku left with Sango and were very happy.

"Kagome there is something about this pregnancy and others down the line. Your pregnancy will be shorter than human pregnancies."

"Why Sesshomaru?"

"Because of my blood. My family and kind has quick pregnancies. But if you want the baby to grow up like a human then eat this." Sesshomaru handed Kagome a yellow flower and she eat it. I had a very weird taste but she was over come by joy to remember the actual flavor.

"That flower will let the child grow like it would normally but once out of your womb the child will grow like you did till about a teenager then the flower's power will let it grow like I did."

"Ok love. Do you know what our child will be?"

"A little girl and a little boy"

"Twins"

"Yes. You will name the little girl and I will name the boy because he will be the heir to my family name. Also Kagome the boy will be a demon like me and the girl will be a hanyou. But we will love them just the same."

"Yes. What will happen if I die?"

"You wont one the mark on your wrist has made your life a long as mine. When I die you will die shortly after word. And two the flower you ate will protect you from our son's poison claws."

"Thank you my love I can rest easier now." Kagome rested the rest of the day before the concert and slept the night knowing she was carrying two beautiful children to be born before Christmas.

* * *

The songs today were maraiah carey's HERO and MY ALL i hope you enjoyed and please reivw and please suggest songs for the next few chapters or you won't get them. 


	9. Chapter 9

So this chapter has three songs two should be known and the third one is one that i wrote with someone but don't want to say. so please review and tell me if : A) you want a secule (B) i should contuine. so hope to hear from you.

* * *

It was early October and Kagome was showing her pregnant belly. Her picture was all over the tabloids, but she didn't care. She only cared for the two lives she carried and her beloved Sesshomaru. The tour was going all over America.

After one concert in California, Miroku got a call from Sota.

"What's up Sota?" said Miroku

"Mom is dying," said Sota holding back tears.

"Kagome and I will be on the next flight."

"Ok just hurry." Sota hung up and Miroku walked into the dressing room where Sesshomaru and Kagome were.

"What's wrong Miroku? Is Sota Sick?" asked Kagome

"Not Sota but mom."

"NO we must leave now." Screamed Kagome

"Hold on Kagome what about the tour?" asked Sesshomaru.

"If my mother is sick then I must be at her side."

Together Miroku, Kagome, and Sesshomaru boarded their privet jet and flew to Japan and Kagome was really stressed. Sesshomaru sat by Kagome's side feeling sad and remembered his own father's death.

_Flash back_

_"Sesshomaru take care of the company and your brother." Said a dying man_

_"Until I am old enough Jaken will run the company and as for my half-brother I don't care." Said a young boy_

_"Now that is no way…(cough)…to treat your brother"_

_"He has tarnished our family to much to much and I didn't say I would throw him out."_

_"That's my boy, my son, Sesshomaru." With that the man died and passed on. Sesshomaru followed the will and left to live and travel the world._

_End of flashback_

HE never really understood why his father asked him to watch over Inuyasha but didn't question his father.

"Sesshomaru you ok?" asked Kagome

"Yes love and you should rest for the children's sake."

"Lets name them."

"What would you like to name them?" asked Sesshomaru putting a hand on Kagome's swollen stomach and feeling a kick. A small smile crossed his face.

"Um…Satoki for tour son and Sayuri for the baby girl."  
"Two beautiful names for our beautiful children." The plan ride was quick and then the little group got to the house. Sota explained everything but Kagome ran up to her mother.

"So how is the world?" asked mum

"It's different." Said Kagome

"So when is the baby due"

"Soon. Hopefully before Christmas."

"So it's Inuyasha's child?"

"NO they're Sesshomaru's children"

"Your having twins."

"Yes. A boy and a girl."

"Oh Kagome I do wish I could see their faces before I leave to be with your father."

"Mom you can't die"

"I have been fighting for a while but I need rest."

"Mom? MOM!" Kagome screamed as her mother died in her arms. Sesshomaru heard her scream and ran up to her and tried to comfort Kagome. He knew how close that Kagome was to her mother.

* * *

Earlier 

"so what is mom dying from?" Asked Miroku

"Breast cancer" said Sota

"How long do you think she has?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The doctors don't know. Don't you think one of you two should be up there with Kagome?"

"She asked for us to wait. You know how strong of a bond they have, Sota. Kagome has faced so much in her life it hurts me to see another persons would be taken from her." Said Miroku.

"This experience has made her str…" a scream came from upstairs and Sesshomaru ran up to see Kagome crying. He went over to her and cradled her next to him trying to calm her down. He felt the same when his own mother left.

_Flash back_

_"Mom don't go!"_

_"Sessy dear I wish I didn't have to go but I have to" she left without another word._

_"My lord?" asked Jaken_

_"Jaken prepare for my lunch"_

_"Yes my lord."_

_End of flashback_

"Sesshomaru, take Kagome down the hall to her room she needs to sleep."

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to her room and put her in the bed and went to leave but she started crying and was screaming his name. So he went to her side and held her in his arms. 'I would rather eat a scorpion then leave your side ' he whispered in her ear and fell asleep.

The next morning when Kagome awoke she felt a warm body next to her. She turned over and looked on to Sesshomaru's sleeping face. She knew that he had been up the hole night or something because the eyes she looked into almost every morning were different. Getting up she remembered when she cried into Inuyasha.

"What is wrong morning dove?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I remembered a dream that I had back when I first met Inuyasha."

"Would you like to tell me."

"Yes. I was walking in a field of flowers then turned around and saw a grave site. I looked at everyone around they were wearing black and Miroku was crying next to me. I looked into the grave and saw my mom. I ran and ran and fell then woke up."

"Oh poor baby don't worry."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"I would like to have her buried by Friday then back to the tour."

"Ok my love but please relax for the children's sake."

For the whole week people were paying their respects. Kagome sat in a rocking chair by the flower garden. She just rocked back and forth in a deep depression. Miroku was worried but not as worried as Sesshomaru. He had never seen Kagome like this. The children could be neglected and Kagome could never live happy again.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and asked her to with him. She had a little trouble getting up but Sesshomaru helped her and they talked about her health.

"Kagome don't forget about the children."

"Oh Sesshomaru how could I forget about them."

"Daddy." Said Rin running into Sesshomaru's leg

"What is it Rin" Asked Sesshomaru

"Great grandpa just died"

"NO!" Kagome fell but Sesshomaru caught her and carried her to the chair she sat in. Now for sure Kagome wouldn't become Happy. Losing two people at once. Kagome Held Rin in what lap she had left and rocked back and forth.

"Rin. Did I ever tell you the story of how I met your father?"

"Yes. Mommy please cheer up. Daddy and I don't like seeing you like this."

"Oh Rin. How is it that a young Child can tame the violent storm. A child's love has broken the barrier around my heart. Now I will be happy." Kagome gave Rin a big hug and kissed her forehead. Sesshomaru walked over to His little family. Seeing them laughing brought great joy to him and he felt different but good.

Miroku and Kagome buried their mother and Grandfather in the same cemetery they buried their father. Kagome wanted to finish the Tour so she, Sesshomaru and Rin went back to the tours location. On the plane ride the song the perfect fan started to play.

_It takes a lot to know what is love  
Its not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I dont think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeedYou showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
__You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
God has been so good  
Blessing me with a family  
Who did all they could  
And Ive had many years of grace  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for what youve done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect sonYou showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care  
And you showed me that you would  
Always be there  
I wanna thank you for that time  
And Im proud to say youre minecause mom you always were,  
Mom you always were  
Mom you always were,  
You know you always were  
cause mom you always were... the perfect fan  
_

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Sesshomaru

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I Don't want the woman carrying my children and heir to be sad."

"You care a little to much. I am sad that she will never meet our children but I am happy knowing I carry the lives of the children of the man I love."

"Mommy" said Rin "can bobo met you?"

"Who is bobo?" asked Kagome

"This is bobo." Rin pulled out a dummy and did a very good ventriloquist act. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Sesshomaru even laughed. His little family was all that he cared about and he couldn't wait for the children Kagome carried to be born.

* * *

Another week went by and Halloween went by. Kagome was mostly siting During the concerts but everyone still loved her. 

This first song is from Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas and I have some special friends helping me." Children in Halloween costumes walked out and sung with her.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange? _

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everbody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween[Repeat  
WHEE!!! Ha Ha Ha!

* * *

At intermission Inuyasha came back stage 

"Kagome how are you?" he asked

"Go away." Said Kagome

"No. So when are my niece and nephew to be born?"

"Go away Inuyasha!"

"No, answer my question."

"I said go away!"

"Why not tell me about where you buried your mother?"

"Leave NOW…SESSHOMARU!" screamed Kagome

"Inuyasha leave Kagome Alone." Said Sesshomaru walking into answer his wife's call.

"Yo bro give me money!"

"Why might I ask do you need money?"

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is" said Sesshomaru as he sat down by his wife.

"Fine I need money to marry Kikyo."

"I thought she was married to Narku."

"I have to get going to the stage." Said Kagome as she stumbled to get up.

* * *

"She was but divorced to marry me." 

"Are you sure you didn't get her pregnant and then he found out and you want to elope."

"No now were are you going."

"The stage I am always I a place that Kagome can see me and make sure that she isn't going to give birth on the stage. Also why am I telling you and if it wasn't for dad's will you would have never made it this far in life because in his will he had me not kill you with my bare hands. So be grateful and leave before I call the cops."

* * *

"This next song I wrote not to long ago for a old love." said Kagome and the music started up 

I'm running and facing

Those tears you save me

I can't move on with you

So I am running to a place I don't know

I am running from the heart that won't grow

Who knows that I am living a lie

Can't wait for those years that we tried

So I'm

Running and dogging some how

Facing this world I don't know

Take me from this castle of fear

And show me a truth I can feel

So I can embrace life once more

Time has changed and hearts move on

I gave into you that adds o the lie

I gave you my heart and you throw it away

I can't give into the time you don't have

So I'm

Running and looking away

Facing the worlds of lies

Take me to the castle of tears

And show me a life I can steal

So I am running from you

I opened the door and there you stood

Trying to tell the guilt that you feel

I'm sorry I moved on

I'm happy to say that I

Stopped…

Running and failing inside

I finished the race and won every prize

I am free to tell you so much of my mind

But I am now someone else inside

The tears I shed won't mean a thing to you

They were just feelings inside

You won the battle and I won the war

I was always running no time for fun

You couldn't break the cycle I was through

Now I am no longer there for your games

I am with a man I can trust

He loves me for those little tears I shed

He saved me now you know

I am no longer yours to fool

So I'm

Running and loving someone

Seeing the feelings come through

I have made it to the end

No more things need to be said

There is the end of the tunnel

And I have won.

* * *

Kagome fell asleep quickly that night after a concert and Inuyasha she couldn't keep awake. Sesshomaru put Rin to bed and tried to sleep but he lay awake feeling something was going to happen. Kagome awoke and went to the bathroom and felt a pain in her lower abdomen. 

Sesshomaru called the hospital and they told him to bring her in. Sesshomaru told Shippo to watch Rin and don't tell her were he and Kagome were. Sesshomaru drove Kagome in and she was token into the operating room to remove the children. Sesshomaru had chosen the AYH (American youkai hospital) for the birth of his Children.

A half-hour later cries of a little boy were heard and he was brought in to see the boy. The smell of cut flesh was hear on his nose but seeing the baby boy crying made it worth while. Then three minutes later the little girls cry was heard. Both the boy and girl had his crescent moon on their foreheads and had sliver hair. They were taken to the nursery to be washed and Kagome was put into a room to rest and wait for the children.

"Sir do you have names for the children?" asked a nurse

"Yes, the son is Satoki and the little angel is Sayuri." Said Sesshomaru

"Ok. Here are their birth certificates and your name sir?"

"Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands."

"Oh. Lord Sesshomaru it is an honor to met you."

"That is ok but let me finish. Yes I am lord of the west but the west is underground so I am Sesshomaru Taisho, son of Inutaisho, owner of Taisho Industries."

"Correcting. Now the mother is named Kagome right?"

"Yes. Now leave me and my wife alone." Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome as the drugs wore off. The children were brought in to their mother for their first feeding. Kagome had a little help but she was so happy that they were safe and in her arms.

After the feeding Sesshomaru took Satoki and kissed his Forehead.

"My son, strong and wise, you shale reign after me." Satoki's crescent moon glew bright blue. When the light died down he gave Satoki back to his mother and then picked up Sayuri.

"My daughter, beauty of the ages. Blessed are you to be born today but don't forget that you belong to the house of moon." Like Satoki, Sayuri's moon glew pink.

"What did you do?" asked Kagome

"I made them children of the moon. He the Heir, her the beautiful princess."

"Ok"

"Mrs. Taisho you can leave when you feel up to it."

"Thanks. I need to call Sango and Miroku."

"And have Rin see her siblings. She will love them."

Rin was a wake when Sesshomaru and Kagome came in with the babies. Miroku and Sango were there with their children. Sesshomaru thanked Shippo for watching Rin. Everyone was jumping over the children.

That night Kagome sung her Children to bed and went to bed herself. Sesshomaru was already asleep and she kissed his cheek and said "My love for you is of that of the sun and moon." Sesshomaru moved his arm around her and they feel asleep knowing that their lives were complete with each other.

* * *

so i hoped you like it. Yes i did use the perfect fan by the backstreet boys and yes the next dong was this is halloween by Tim Burton. I don't eaither song but the third song is my crazey idea for a song so i hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW and i hope that you all had a great valentines day. 


	10. one big surprise

This was just off the top of my head but i do want to have some help with the last chapter. I would like to have some of your favorite songs please review and tell me.

* * *

It was one week till the final stop in Hawaii. Kagome was so anxious and so ready to go home. The year had gone by fast and held so many memories. Kagome looked out on to the garden to where Sesshomaru played peek-a-boo with the children. Rin was making flower crowns and was also having a good time. 

Kagome took out her notebook and wrote down every thing that had happened to her in the previous year. 

_Kouga dumped her, and then she fell in love with Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha cheated on her with Kikyo. After that Sesshomaru and Rin came into her life and she fell in love with Sesshomaru. She had gotten married to Sesshomaru and had two beautiful children. What a year._

Looking back to the past was a hope to the future. Everything she saw in her little family was medicine for her heart. Kagome was lost in thought when Sesshomaru came up behind her.

"What is it my little robin?" he said

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the past year and how I found my path again and now I am heading to the place where I belong."

"Is there another man?" Sesshomaru joked.

"No. I have the man I will be with for ever more." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a warm hug. Rin carried the twins and joined in on the hug. Kagome sang in her head 

_In some new place_

_On some new face that I have never seen_

_I might find were I belong someday_

_And there may even be another dream for me_

_Waiting there somewhere along the way_

_Who knows where I go from here_

_So many voices _

_Only one thing is clear_

_There is nothing to lose _

_Nothing to fear_

_The past is gone I must move_

From here

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin and the babies all were settling into the last hotel of the tour. Miroku and Sango brought their baby and Souta. Every one was happy. The hotel had put a Christmas tree into the room Kagome and Sesshomaru were staying in, on request. There were a few presents under the tree already. 

"Who are these from?" asked Kagome.

"It can't be," Said Sesshomaru "there from my mother." Sesshomaru held up a note and read it out load:

_Dear son_

_I know I haven't been there for you every time you need a hand. I wish that I could change back time and be there for those special days like your wedding and the birth of the twins. I know you might not forgive me but please let me fix the future and get to know you now. _

_Love mom_

_P.s. IF you are reading this I am just behind you._

Sesshomaru turned around and there stood his mother. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono and gave him a big hug. 

"How are you my son?" she said

"I am fine. I would like you to meet my wife Kagome, and your grandchildren." 

"Hello. It is nice to meet the mother of the man I love."

"Your so nice. Also it is nice to see that he has opened up from the cold man he was."

"Mom that was because of you leaving me in Inuyasha's mothers hands. But yeah Kagome has brought me out of that."

"Lets not look on the past for now we have a future that is bright an happy." Said Kagome as she picked up her daughter.

"She is right you know." The rest of the night was full of laughter and the opening of the few presents. Satoki got a rubber sword that doubled as a teething ring. And Sayuri got a beautiful hair ribbon. Kagome got a kimono that matched Sayuri's ribbon. Sesshomaru didn't need to open a gift because his was seeing his mother and his family happy. And he knew that it was the best thing right now. He only had to wait about 3 weeks till the Christmas show and then he would take his family back to his home and live their forever. 

* * *

The song was from Pocahontas 2 journey to a new world. well i hope you liked it and please review 


	11. the christmas concert

Three weeks went by quickly. Meta, Sesshomaru's mother, was enjoying the time with her grand children.

"So what happened to your father?" Meta asked

"He died in a fire. While protecting Inuyasha's mother. But that is in the past. Now enjoy the time with the twins. Kagome and I are going to practice for tonight's concert."

"When are we heading home?"

"Tonight." Sesshomaru kissed his children on the head and went to find Kagome. She was in their room brushing her hair. He loved her even more so now then back at the well. He snuck up from behind and surprised her.

"You ready to go to rehearse." Sesshomaru asked.

"Just a second, love. I need to finish with my hair." Said Kagome.

The rehearsal was perfect. Miroku had a great light show and all the songs were perfect. He was going to enjoy watching the face on Inuyasha and Kouga. They caused Kagome's heart to break but luckily he was there to put the pieces back together.

* * *

That night Inuyasha brought Kikyo and Kouga brought his wife. Kagome was warming her voice up. Meta had the children along with Rin seated in the front row and a seat for Sesshomaru once the show started. The Christmas show had many different singers before Kagome.

"Now for the singer you been waiting for Here she is singing a new song the one the only KAGOME!" the announcer screamed in to the microphone. Kagome walked out in a white colored kimono and had snow flacks in her hair. The crow screamed. Sesshomaru has holding Satoki and Sayuri. Sayuri was smiling but the one that made Sesshomaru surprised was Satoki as he was saying mommy.

"This first song is not a Christmas song but a song that I would like to sing for lost loves." The music started to play

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  


I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

The song ended and Kagome started to sing the second of her three songs.

Ohhh, oooh, yeah

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognise me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Ohh now I've found a real love,  
you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
(maybe next year)  
I'll give it to someone,  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone,  
I'll give it to someone special

the song ened and then Sesshomaru came out with the children on to the stage. Kagome was very happy to sing the song to them for their first Christmas. "This last song is to wish you a marry Christmas and a happy new year."

Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake at the sight,  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing alleluia;  
Christ the Savior, is born!  
Christ the Savior, is born!

Silent night, holy night,  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face,  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.

* * *

The crowd loved the songs. The twins had fallen asleep during the song. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked off stage. Kouga, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Meta and Rin were waiting in the dressing room.

"That was beautiful Kagome." Meta said hugging Kagome.

"Kagome I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and congratulations on finding a family." Kouga said shacking Kagome's hand.

"Kagome that was nice and sorry for what i did to you. I guess i was jealous but i just wanted to be liked." said Kikyo.

"That's ok Kikyo. It worked out in the end." Kagome said.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha screamed and waking the twins.

"Inuyasha if you don't quite down then I will throw you out the window." Sesshomaru said as he tried to rock Sayuri back to sleep.

"Mommy, I got the backstreet boys autographs." Said Rin

"That is nice Rin. Sesshomaru I think we should head to the plane now."

"Where are you going?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Home." Said Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Meta got off the plane in Tokyo about midnight. Each one carried a sleeping child. It felt good to be back home. The family got into a waiting limo and drove off. The limo drove by Kagome's old home and Kagome started to freak.

"Sesshomaru we pasted the house."

"Love please quite down. And no we didn't pass the house."

"Yes we did I saw."

"No your home is with me and don't worry I had your things brought to my house when we came to bury your mother. Sango thought it would be best for Mirkou to have the house because I he knew more about the shrine and how to run it. Also I don't think our family could live in that small house. I mean we have three children and there could be more."

"I guess your right sweety. I forgot about having no space for the children. Sorry for freaking out." The rest of the car ride was quite. Once they family got to the gate Sesshomaru woke Kagome to show her the place that she would call home. When the car came to a stop Sesshomaru and Kagome brought the twins to their rooms as Rin ran to her room next to the twins doors. Meta went to the room that was once hers and her husbands but then walked to a door across from it.

"the master bed room is now yours my son. I will take this room if you don't mind." Meta said pointing to a door.

"thanks. Mother that room is yours. This time please stay and help look after your grandchildren." Sesshomaru said as he bowed and wished her goodnight.

"Good night Meta see you in the morning." Kagome said as she walked up from putting Satoki to bed.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her over the threshold and placed her on the bed. He had promised to keep her happy and it would stay like that till they died. They changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Kagome lay awake for a while and thought that this world tour was actually a good thing. She had gotten married and had two beautiful children.

She looked out the window and saw the full moon rising. She smelled the sent of a rose and turned to see Sesshomaru holding a rose she kissed him in a passionate kiss. They fell asleep and she knew that this was going to be a great new life and couldn't wait to start.

* * *

This was the last chapter so i hope you enjoy.The songs were Picture to burn by talor swift, Last christmas by cascada and silent night. so i hope you enjoyed. Please review and i might make a sceaul becuase i have an idea for a secual. so please review.


End file.
